


Frustration

by nyghtmare



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Frustration, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, more for humor, no solid plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: Marcus and Wrench just need a little alone time, but they can't seem to get it.





	1. The Couch

Wrench’s head fell back against the wooden arm of the couch in the hackerspace with a dull thud, but the pain didn’t register. His thoughts were racing as Marcus crawled over him, how they both fit on the couch in such a compromising position was beyond Wrench, but he didn’t care.

“Take off your mask,” Marcus said, his face hovering above the anarchist’s with a smirk.

“What if the other’s return?” Wrench whined.

Marcus slid his knee between Wrench’s leg, rubbing his thigh against the other’s groin. “Then we have to hurry.”

The punk bit his lip trying to suppress a groan as his hand flew up to his mask. He removed it with his left hand and let it hang off the side of the couch, refusing to put it down while his other hand moved up to rest on the back of the other’s neck. He pulled Marcus down into a hasty kiss.

The darker man chuckled before crushing his lips to Wrench’s. He loved how comfortable Wrench had grown being around him. They’d been officially dating for a couple weeks and at first the anarchist had barely removed his mask, now he did whenever Marcus asked. Of course, they were still keeping it secret. Well, at least they weren’t being loud about it.

Wrench moved up onto the elbow of his left arm, his other hand still resting on Marcus’s neck. He rolled his hips up, pushing his obvious bulge into the other’s thigh impatiently. “Then fucking hurry up,” he growled against Marcus’s lips, nipping at the other’s lower lip.

Marcus shuddered, loving the sound of Wrench’s real voice and how it grew just a little bit deeper whenever he was aroused. It would have been enough to arouse him alone if he wasn’t already. “You are so fucking hot.”

The anarchist flushed, he would never get used to Marcus’s flattery. “Shut the fuck up, you must be blind.” He leaned up again, crushing his lips to the other’s to try and quell any protests. Marcus didn’t like when Wrench put himself down.

“Still can’t take a compliment?” Marcus mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips, grinning. His hands moved down to Wrench’s pants, hastily unbuttoning them before tugging the zip down. He slipped his hand in and began palming the other through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Wrench moaned loudly, his head falling back again as his hips bucked up. “Ah fuck, how do you do this to me so fucking easily?”

“I believe it was you who said you are horny about 95% of the time,” Marcus replied with a grin.

“You fucking love it,” Wrench replied, looking into Marcus’s eyes as he lifted his hips and shoved his pants down as best he could with one hand. He still refused to set his mask down, but he succeeded in freeing his cock. “Now shut up and touch me.”

Marcus chuckled and slid down between his boyfriend’s legs leaving Wrench to wonder yet again how there was any room on the couch for the both of them, but before he could ask the important question, Marcus’s hand had curled around his member.

Wrench let his head fall back, shuddering as Marcus’s lips moved over his waist line. He let out a soft moan. His hips rolling up into the other man’s hand. He could never think straight when his boyfriend was near. His thoughts were always scattered as it was, his mind always racing, but a single touch from Marcus and the world was swallowed up.

The self-denying hipster began kissing his way up Wrench’s torso, lips brushing softly over the quivering flesh. He pushed his boyfriend’s hoodie up as he went. His hand moved slow, teasingly stroking Wrench’s length.

Wrench’s free hand gripped the back of the couch. He was getting frustrated as the heat grew in the pit of his stomach. He needed more. “You don’t hurry up and I won’t have time to suck you off,” he teased.

Marcus laughed and moved up to catch Wrench’s lips in a heated kiss, his hand speeding up on his boyfriend’s cock. “I’d rather fuck you instead.”

The anarchist shuddered, a jolt of excitement shot down through him. He threw his leg around Marcus’s waist. “Yes, fuck yes please, I need you so badly.”

But they were out of time, suddenly the room was filled with the sound of the keycode being punched into the door and both men swore in unison, sitting up so fast they bumped their heads together, but there was no time to worry about the pain.

“Shit shit shit!” Wrench shouted amongst a growing list of other obscenities, stuffing his mask onto his face as he stood up hastily, his pants slipping further down. He could cry from sheer frustration. He almost didn’t care who walked in.

Marcus sat back on the couch, pulling his laptop bag over his lap to hide his obvious erection and seriously second guessing his decision to ever wear skinny jeans. “Uh, Wrench?”

“What?!” The anarchist was frazzled, hastily trying to fix his hair and pull his hood back on. Exclamation marks flashed on his mask and Marcus couldn’t help but laugh.

 “Letting it all hang out, huh?”

“What?” Wrench looked down and his mask displayed O o. “Oh shit!” He quickly stuffed himself back into his pants just in time, redoing them as hastily as he could and tugging his sweater down to cover himself.

“What’s going on?” Sitara asked after descending the stairs. “You both are looking guilty as ever.”

Marcus rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing, nothing, we were just discussing ways to break in the factory so Wrench can build a new robot. You know how excited he gets with new technology.”

Wrench’s mask displayed two less than three hearts before flashing to exclamation marks. “Fucking right we were, we need to get to my garage, more space to plan! Later, Sitara.” He made a beeline straight for the door. “Marcus, let’s go! Now!”

“Wait not so fast, Marcus, I need to speak with you first,” Sitara said when Marcus stood to follow the anarchist.

“What?” Marcus asked, his laptop bag still positioned in front of his groin. “Now?”

“I’ll start the fun without you, man!” Wrench called back, smirking to himself as he left the hackerspace.

Marcus groaned in frustration, collapsing back onto the couch as his boyfriend fled. Surely, he would have to punish Wrench later. For now, he just hoped Sitara wouldn’t hold him up too long.

                                                                                                                                             


	2. The Garage

Wrench: where ru?

Marcus: Held up. Sitara has plans

Wrench: Blow them off!

Marcus: Blow me

Wrench: cum here ;)

 

Marcus sighed heavily. How was he supposed to get away from Sitara and not be rude? Of course he could just tell her he was _with_ Wrench. That bastard anarchist was going to be the death of him if he didn’t get out of there soon.

“Everything alright?” Sitara asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah, impatient Wrench. So the manager at 10 Donuts has been ripping off his employees pay,” Marcus replied.

“Yes, well sort of. I have an informant that said he’s added to their hourly rate without telling them and then he’s keeping the money for himself that way he doesn’t have to pay the taxes. His employees are paying them unknowingly,” Sitara said.

Marcus’s phone went off again and out of habit he checked his phone only to almost instantly regret it. It always amazed Marcus that Wrench was as shy as he was. He wouldn’t even take his mask off for Marcus when they had first started dating. But with that mask, Wrench was different. He was confident. Confident enough to run around Swelter Skelter in hardly anything at all and confident enough to send Marcus a photo of himself naked of everything but that mask. “Shit…”

“What?” Sitara asked. “Did Wrench blow something up?”

“Not yet,” Marcus said as another photo came in with a text ‘ _C wat u r missing?’_ This one was of Wrench inappropriately touching himself. Marcus groaned in frustration. He’d had a hard enough time getting his body under control earlier and now it was heating up yet again. Wrench was going to be the death of him.

“If you need to help him, you can go. I need to gather a few things before we can proceed anyway,” Sitara said. “Make sure you smack him upside the head for me.” She smiled sweetly.

Marcus chuckled. “For you or for me?”

Sitara shut her laptop and stood. “He’s a handful. Be careful,” she said with a smirk and Marcus got the suspicious feeling she knew, but he shrugged it off.

“Call me when you’re ready,” Marcus replied, already heading up the stairs.

 

 

Marcus snuck up behind Wrench who was busy tinkering around with yet another toaster. He threw his arms tight round the anarchist waist. “You shithead!”

Wrench let out a rather unmanly, synthesised yelp, but an unseen grin tugged at his lips as soon as he realized who it was. “Enjoy the pics, M?”

“I didn’t have time to enjoy them,” the hipster replied. “Why don’t you help me enjoy them now?”

“Now, now Marcus. As you can see, I am clearly busy,” Wrench replied, smirking beneath his mask. His LED eyes flashed two carats.

Marcus reached in front of them and pushed the toaster aside. “Now you aren’t,” he said as he pulled the anarchist’s hood down and slowly kissed up his neck.

“Hey!” Wrench tried to sound irritated, but he couldn’t keep up the charade, a shudder gave him away.

“I’ve got to say, I’m kind of disappointed you aren’t still naked.” Marcus spun Wrench around and pushed him back against his work bench. “Miss me?”

Wrench smirked beneath his mask. “Nah, it’s okay. My hand did the job.” A tilde and a carat appeared in on his mask, winking teasingly at the other hacker. He threw his arms lazily around Marcus’s neck.

“Oh you think you are going to get out of sending me those pictures _that_ easily?” Marcus grinned. He brought his hands up to Wrench’s mask, hesitating for just a moment, but when Wrench didn’t pull away, he gently pulled his mask off.

The anarchist’s gaze fell a little, but he didn’t try and hide his face. “I think you’ll have to work for it.” He looked up again, smirking.

Marcus chuckled, setting the mask down gently on the work bench as he slipped his arms back around his boyfriend. He leaned in, pressing Wrench against the table. “That shouldn’t be too hard.”

Wrench shivered at the feel of Marcus’s breath ghosting over his lips, his eyes transfixed on his boyfriend’s lips. “On the contrary, I think it needs to be harder.” He grinned before sealing his lips over Marcus’s, one hand resting on the back of Marcus’s neck.

The hipster returned the grin, kissing the other heatedly as his hands slid under Wrench’s hoodie and moved up his back, but the kiss didn’t last long. He broke it to kiss along his boyfriend’s jaw and down to his neck.

The anarchist shuddered again, his head falling to the side as a soft groan escaped his lips.

“See, easy,” Marcus teased with a smirk before nipping at a sensitive spot on his lover’s neck.

“Fuck you,” Wrench replied, but he was smirking. “I lied, I waited for you.” He suddenly switched their positions, his hands instantly working on Marcus’s pants. “And I need you so fucking bad.”

Marcus smirked, pulling the light-haired man into a kiss, his fingers slipping into the other’s hair. “I need you too,” he growled against Wrench’s lips.

The anarchist slipped his hand into his boyfriend’s pants, rubbing the other man through the thin fabric of the other’s boxers. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue passed the other male’s lips, egarly exploring Marcus’s mouth.

Marcus moaned into the kiss, his hips jerking forward, pushing into the other man’s hand. His free hand clenched in the other’s hoodie, holding him close like he was afraid he’d escape. He sucked lightly on Wrench’s tongue, his own leapt up chasing his lover’s tongue around his mouth.

Wrench groaned, but he broke the kiss and dropped to his knees, tugging the other’s pants slightly down just enough to free the other man’s cock. “Already getting hard for me, M?” He grinned, kissing up the hipster’s length.

“Fuck,” Marcus let out breathlessly, his body shuddering. “I can’t help it, you look so hot on your knees.”

The punk blushed, but he smirked anyway. His fingers curled around Marcus’s cock, pumping it teasingly slow as he ran his tongue over the tip, shuddering at the sounds he drew from his lover’s lips. He had to admit, he loved how much Marcus made him forget about how much he hated himself.

The hipster groaned lowly, rolling his hips. One hand gripped the table behind him while his other slipped into Wrench’s hair. He looked down, unable to tear his eyes off Wrench.

“Stop staring,” Wrench responded, taking the head of Marcus’s cock pasted his lips, sucking on the sensitive flesh. His tongue swirled around the tip before pressing into the slit, drawing a loud moan from his boyfriend.

Marcus’s grip tightened a little on the table, biting his lower lip as he forced his eyes off his boyfriend. “Hard to stop when I’ve got a hot dude sucking my dick,” he said, smirking. He let out a low groan as Wrench began to swallow more of him.

Wrench flushed again. He’d never get used to someone actually being attracted to him. He started to take more of Marcus past his lips, teasingly slow. He hummed softly.

The garage door began to rise, snapping both men out of their reverie. Marcus cussed loudly as Wrench leapt to his feet, jamming his mask back on and tugging his hood up. The mask calibrated before settling on an angry expression, a backward slash and a forward slash.

Marcus stuffed himself back into his pants just in time. “The fuck!” he shouted, keeping his back to the door. “What is wrong with everyone today?!”

Wrench’s mask to cycle through angry faces. “What the fuck are you doing here, Ray?!”

“That’s some greeting, kid,” Ray responded.

“I’m going to kill you,” Wrench added.

“Sitara sent me when you guys didn’t answer your phone,” Ray responded. “Why are you both standing around like toddlers caught in the cookie jar?”

“I am going to kill her,” Wrench said again, an irritated whine in his voice. “Marcus! Get my gun.”

“What does Sitara need?” Marcus asked, frustrated. He rubbed his face in irritation, carefully avoiding his glasses.

“She needs Wrench to help her fix the 3D printer.”

“Alright, fuck off now,” Wrench said, part of him still bitter about Junior. “She couldn’t wait?”

“Nope, sorry kid. Better get over there now,” T-Bone said, heading back out the door.

Wrench heaved a sigh and turned to Marcus, dropping his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder carefully to avoid his mask. “I just want to get laid!” he whined, causing Marcus to laugh despite his own frustrations.

Marcus slipped his arms around Wrench. “Let’s just go get this over with, then we can go back to my place after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm used to writing far too serious lol. Hope you liked it!


	3. Hackerspace: Take 2

Wrench was in agony. Not physically, no, but absolute torture nonetheless. He was working away on the 3D printer, somehow a part had come loose. Unfortunately, it was a part buried beneath other parts so essentially he had to dismantle the entirety of the machine just to get to the one part. In his opinion, it was rather suspicious that the part had become loose to begin with, but he set to fixing it anyway. However, that wasn’t the torture. He loved taking things apart.

The torture was that Marcus was working at the table not too far away. Sitara had him working with Josh to hack into 10 Donut, Wrench wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing and he didn’t care. What he cared about was that he could practically feel Marcus’s eyes boring into him every now and again. He’d look up and find the other man giving him _that_ look. The look that said I would totally rip your clothes off right now if I had the chance.

Then again, Wrench figured he could just be making the whole thing up because he was incredibly horny. Right now, even a breeze from the door opening upstairs made him shudder. Tonight was going to be a long ass night. And if anyone interrupted _again_ tonight he swore he’d get vengeance. With sledgehammers. Definitely with sledgehammers.

Marcus glanced up from his laptop yet again. He wanted to go out and get the job finished, but Sitara had told him to wait. Wait for what? He didn’t know, but surely he could be doing more useful things right now. Like Wrench. He looked over for the 100th time that evening.

“Ah, Josh, can you keep an eye on the cameras for a second? Wrench needs some help,” Marcus said, getting to his feet.

“Sure thing, Marcus,” Josh replied, not looking up from the computer in front of him.

The hipster made his way over to Wrench, resting a hand on his lower back. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Josh wasn’t looking before he leaned in. “Bathroom, now,” he whispered, smirking as he saw the anarchist fully shiver.

Marcus didn’t wait for Wrench’s response, he crossed the room and pushed on a door that looked more like a wall than an actual door. It was covered in graffiti and blended right in, but it led into a small bathroom. He moved into the room and leaned back against the wall, impatiently waiting for his boyfriend.

Wrench smirked, trying to wait so it wouldn’t look suspicious. Then again Josh was the only one there at the moment. Not long after he followed Marcus into the bathroom. It was a tiny space. Only really big enough for the toilet, the sink, and one person, but he didn’t care. He locked the door behind him as he pulled off his mask.

The hipster pushed Wrench’s back up against the door, crushing his lips to the other’s instantly. He knew they wouldn’t have time, but at least they had privacy. He cupped the anarchist’s cheek, his lips moving hungrily against the other’s.

Wrench clutched his mask in one hand, he never liked putting it down in public regardless if he was behind a locked door. His other hand gripped the front of Marcus’s shirt. He returned the kiss, pushing his tongue past Marcus’s lips where it greedily explored his boyfriend’s mouth.

Marcus’s hands fell to the Wrench’s pants, fumbling with the button before tugging the zip down but before he could slip his hand inside, Wrench caught his wrist.

“Do we have time?” Wrench broke the kiss to ask, whispering as quiet as he could.

“If we’re quick.”

“And if we aren’t?”

“I need you so bad, this is like fucking torture,” Marcus growled, lips hovering over Wrench’s lips and the punk shivered.

“I feel like I’m in fucking school. Think Sitara will give us the safe sex talk?’” Wrench said with a smirk, releasing Marcus’s hand in favour of popping the button on Marcus’s pants. He dragged the zip down teasingly slow.

“I think I could give you a better demonstration.” Marcus chuckled before crushing his lips back against the anarchist’s. He slipped his thigh between the other’s legs and began rubbing it against Wrench’s groin. His body already cried out for the other’s touch, he was heating up fast.

Wrench moaned, the sound muffled by Marcus’s lips. He rolled his hips forward as he pushed his own hand into the hipster’s pants, rubbing the other through his boxers. He broke the kiss. “Ngh, we are going to get interrupted.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Marcus said smirking as his hand slipped into the anarchist’s pants, freeing the other’s cock from its tight confines. Wrench was already getting hard and Marcus’s touch made him shudder.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Wrench growled, pushing his hips into Marcus’s hand. He freed the hipster from his own pants. “It can’t get any worse.” He was trying to stay as quiet as possible, but his voice cracked when Marcus began stoking him. “Fuck.”

Marcus groaned and crushed his lips back against Wrench’s to keep them both silent. The kiss was desperate and heated. His hand pumped his boyfriend’s cock firmly while his free hand rest on the other’s hip.

Wrench kissed back, passionate, but sloppy. His tongue pushed passed Marcus’s lips greedily exploring his boyfriend’s mouth as his hand picked up the pace on the other’s cock, matching Marcus’s pace.

Everything was heated and desperate and rushed, but Wrench would be damned if it didn’t turn him on even more knowing how bad Marcus wanted him. And Marcus was enjoying it too. Though they both knew someone would bug them at any minute.

Marcus could already feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. He’d been so desperate all day, it didn’t take long and he could tell Wrench wasn’t far behind him.

“Marcus, Marcus are you in there? The manager left the shop, the office is empty!” Josh called through the door. “We have to move now.”

“FUCK,” Wrench shouted, his head banging back against the door loudly causing Marcus to cringe. Wrench had somehow forgotten where they were.

Marcus collapsed against Wrench, his head falling against the other’s shoulder and he cussed loudly realizing he’d just stabbed himself in the forehead which drew a laugh from Wrench’s lips despite the situation. He lifted a hand to rub his forehead.

“We are busy, Josh!” Marcus said, exasperated. He had no one to blame, but himself. He was breathing heavily trying to calm himself down.

Wrench put his mask back on, hitting his head back against the door again with a loud thud yet again. “I think I might have to murder them.”

“Um, why is Wrench in the bathroom with you?” Josh asked through the door.

“Pipes, trying to clean the pipes!” Wrench shouted.  “Marcus needed my help! Go away!”

Marcus cracked up at the innuendo, but he muffled his laughter by burying his face into Wrench’s neck. “Too bad the pipes are going to fall the fuck off! Fuck.”

“Okay, well we need to go now,” Josh said again. “Hurry!”

Wrench groaned inwardly and reluctantly stuffed himself back into his pants yet again as Marcus did the same. He pulled his hood back up. “You know, a man can only take so much of this before it really does fall off.”

Marcus chuckled and reached out, pulling Wrench’s mask up just enough to kiss him. “Take my keys and make yourself a copy. Meet me at my place?”

“Are you sure about that, M?” Wrench asked, question marks flashed on his mask.

“Of course I’m sure, you should have your own keys to my place,” the hipster replied, smiling as he saw less than three hearts display momentarily on the anarchist’s mask. “Hope you don’t plan on sleeping tonight.”

“Fuck that, I better not be able to walk tomorrow,” Wrench said, a winking face lit up on his mask.

Marcus chuckled, smirking as he opened the door as best he could with the two of them in there. He slipped out, but not without sneakily squeezing Wrench’s ass on the way. The punk chuckled.

“I still don’t know what was wrong with the pipes…” Josh said, waiting by the stairs. “Can we go now?”

Marcus shot Wrench an amused look and found the anarchist laughing hysterically. “Don’t worry about it, Josh, let’s just go.”


	4. The Apartment

Wrench let himself into Marcus’s apartment with his newly printed key and kicked his shoes off beside the door. “Marcus, are you here?” He had been later than he had expected, but as he figured, the apartment remained quiet despite it being 1o’clock in the morning. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Marcus.

 

**Wrench** : Im at ur place

**Marcus** : Make urself at home

**Marcus** : I’ll be late

**Marcus** : there is pizza in the fridge

**Wrench** : Not anymore!

**Marcus** : starving!

**Wrench** : Ive got something else u can swallow ;)

 

Wrench grinned and set his phone down on the counter, stripping himself of his vest, he tossed it carelessly onto the couch before invading the fridge and pulling the pizza box out. He set it beside his phone and helped himself to a cold slice of pizza when his phone went off again. He set his mask down on the counter before answering his text.

 

**Marcus** : no pic this time???

 

The anarchist grinned and took a picture of the pizza before sending Marcus the text.

 

**Wrench** : feels so good in my mouth

 

He held the piece of pizza with his mouth and carried the box to the couch. He collapsed beside his vest, setting the box on the coffee table and sat back, enjoying his pizza.

 

**Marcus** : so cheesy

**Wrench** : u luv it

**Marcus** : u better save me some

**Wrench** : u won’t have time to eat it

**Wrench** : I have another hunger u need to feed

**Wrench** : ;)

 

Wrench finished off his pizza before moving into the bedroom, bringing his mask with him. He set the mask on the bedside table before he stripped his clothes off carelessly and moved into the bathroom to take a shower.

Pausing in the mirror, he snapped a picture of himself, hiding his face of course, and sent the picture to Marcus.

 

**Wrench** : hurry the fuck up ;)

 

He tossed his phone out onto the bed before returning to take a shower.

 

***

 

Marcus slipped in the door and kicked his shoes off beside Wrench’s before moving further into the small apartment. He tossed his laptop onto the couch beside where Wrench had left his vest. He picked up the garment and laid it out neater. He hadn’t expected to be out until 4AM. He wasn’t sure Wrench was even still up.

“Only a hipster would fold my clothes while I’m standing here naked and waiting!”

“Hey, still not a hipster,” Marcus said, turning around to find Wrench leaning casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He bit his lip, smirking as he looked over his naked boyfriend.

“Do you want to fold the clothes I left all over your bedroom too?” Wrench asked, smirking.

Marcus was quick to note Wrench’s mask was nowhere to be found which turned him on even more. He loved that Wrench trusted him so much. He crossed the room and pulled the anarchist against him, kissing him.

Wrench wrapped his arms around Marcus’s neck and kissed him back as he started walking backwards, dragging Marcus with him to the bedroom. “And here I thought you weren’t interested.” He grinned.

“Not interested in you? Are you crazy?” Marcus replied, pushing Wrench up against the bedroom door.

“Well, that is definitely debatable,” Wrench replied. He dropped one hand and opened the door, sending them both stumbling into the room. “I’ve done crazy shit.” He spun them around and pushed Marcus onto the bed before crawling over him.

Marcus pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside before he pulled Wrench down. “Shut up and kiss me.”

The anarchist grinned and crushed his lips to Marcus’s. His hands moved down his boyfriend’s sides, nails grazing lightly.

Marcus leaned up, his lips moving hungrily against the other, he nipped and tugged at Wrench’s lower lip before flipping them over. He settled between his boyfriend’s legs and kissed down to Wrench’s neck.

Wrench’s hands moved down the other’s back and stopped at the waistline of Marcus’s pants. “Get these off!” he growled and Marcus shivered, loving Wrench’s real voice.

The hipster grinned. “Take them off me.”

Wrench flipped them over, his lips crashing back against Marcus’s. He moved up onto his knees and slid his hands between them, quickly undoing the other’s pants. He pushed them down as far as he could before manoeuvring his body to remove them fully which was hard to do considering they were skinny jeans.

Marcus slid a hand into Wrench’s hair, deepening the kiss. His other hand slid down the other’s back, resting on Wrench’s lower back.

The anarchist settled on top of Marcus, his hands slipping under the hipster’s so he could hold onto Marcus’s shoulder.

The darker man’s arms tightened around Wrench and he flipped them over, lips still locked. Neither of them noticing all they were doing was kissing until Wrench broke the kiss, covering his face with both hands.

“M… wait…” Wrench said, rubbing his face but refusing to move his hands.

“What is it?” Marcus asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I’m so fucking tired, man,” the anarchist groaned, still hiding behind his hands.

Marcus couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his lips and he dropped his head onto Wrench’s shoulder with a soft groan of frustration. “Thank god,” he muttered. “I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Really? You aren’t mad at me?” One blue eye appeared between Wrench’s fingers.

The hipster lifted his head. “Of course not, morning sex is hot too.”

Wrench chuckled and removed his hands from his face. He slipped one hand on the back of Marcus’s neck and pulled his boyfriend into a soft kiss. “Sitara is still cockblocking us,” he grumbled. “Keeping us busy until we’re too fucking tired.”

"We'll get her back." Marcus laughed and rolled off Wrench, but not without stealing another kiss. “Let’s get some sleep. You’ll need it for the morning,” he said, grinning as he stood. He stretched before fetching a pair of sweats across the room.

“I’ll have you know, I am a classy man. At least cook me breakfast first, shit,” Wrench said, smirking. He had rolled onto his side and was perched on his elbow, watching the hipster.

“So classy your clothes are all over my room,” Marcus said with a grin as he tugged on the sweats.

“Speaking of can you toss me my boxers?” Wrench replied. “Wouldn’t mind seeing you bend over.”

Marcus chuckled, but he retrieved his boyfriend’s boxers and tossed them to Wrench as he pulled back the sheets. He crawled under the blanket while Wrench wiggled his underwear back on before joining him beneath the sheets.

The anarchist laid on his side, his back to Marcus as his boyfriend settled down behind him. He smiled as Marcus slipped an arm loosely over his waist and dropped a hand to thread his fingers with the other’s.

“Good night,” Marcus mumbled, burying his face in Wrench’s back.

“Good morning.”


	5. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love you guys, I posted this early. Enjoy!

Marcus woke to a silent house early in the morning. No screeching alarm clock, just the soft snores of the man sleeping beside him. He wasn’t ready to be up, but it was a good way to wake despite only a few hours of sleep. He rolled onto his side and cracked an eye to look at his boyfriend.

Wrench was sprawled out on his stomach, face buried in the pillows with the blankets all tangled around him and yet barely covering him like he’d tossed and turned, but he was now snoring peacefully. He wasn’t wearing his mask, but only just the side of his face was peeking out from the pillows. His hair was a dishevelled mess, but Marcus found it cute.

He reached out and gently slipped his arm over the sleeping man and curled against his warm body, but the slight movement woke the other and Wrench mumbled tiredly.

The anarchist rolled onto his side facing Marcus. “Mornin’,” he mumbled groggily, too tired to realise he wasn’t wearing his mask. The first time he had stayed at Marcus’s apartment, he hadn’t taken the mask off.

“Morning,” Marcus mumbled. “Sorry for waking you.”

Wrench lifted his head and brushed his lips against the hipster’s. “I got to wake up to your face, it’s fine.”

Marcus gasped. “I think that is the gayest thing you’ve ever said.” He grinned, rubbing the other’s bare lower back softly.

The anarchist snorted. “Fuck you,” he said, lazily smiling.

“I thought you were too tired.”

“Never too tired for you. Except for last night, we both were exhausted.”

“So you do get too tired for me!”

“Oh shut up.” Wrench grinned and leaned in, closing the distance between their lips. His eyes fell shut as he kissed his boyfriend.

Marcus’s arm tightened around Wrench, holding him close against him as he returned the kiss. His lips moved softly against Wrench’s, almost lazily, and his hand gently rubbed his boyfriend’s lower back.

Wrench rest a hand on Marcus’s neck, his thumb brushing lightly over his boyfriend’s jaw. He liked kissing, he especially liked kissing Marcus. He tilted his head, his nose lightly brushing against the other man’s.

The hipster rest his free hand on the back of Wrench’s neck, his fingers slightly slipping into his boyfriend’s hair. He nibbled lightly on the other’s lower lip before sucking it softly past his own lips. His tongue teased over the soft flesh.

The anarchist let out a quiet, content sound, moulding himself to his lover. He pushed himself up onto one elbow while his other hand moved from Marcus’s neck and slid down over the hipster’s bicep. He nipped back at Marcus’s lip before deepening the kiss.

Marcus’s hand rubbed over Wrench’s hip, feeling the man shudder lightly under his touch as his other hand slid further into his boyfriend’s hair. His tongue slipped out along Wrench’s lower lip, seeking entry.

Wrench’s lips instantly parted, his own tongue jumping to life to welcome Marcus’s into his mouth. He pushed Marcus onto his back as he rolled on top of him without breaking the kiss, his hands slipped under his boyfriend’s arms and held onto his shoulders.

The darker man’s arm tightened around Wrench while his other hand slid through his lover’s hair. He sucked lightly on the other’s tongue as his own chased it around his mouth eliciting a groan from Marcus.

Eventually the kiss had to end as both their needs for air grew and Wrench reluctantly broke the kiss, his lips trailing down over Marcus’s jaw to his neck. He kissed the place just behind Marcus’s ear. “I love kissing you,” he whispered into the other man’s ear.

It was Marcus’s turn to shudder as Wrench’s breath ghosted over his skin. He flipped them over so he was lying on top of the other. “I love waking up like this.” He closed the distance between their lips again. His hands slid down Wrench’s sides, his fingers moved over his lover’s hips and teased into the waistline of Wrench’s boxers.

Wrench threw his arms around Marcus’s neck. “And I am much awake now,” he muttered against Marcus’s lips, grinning. He kissed back, this time a little more heated as he pushed his tongue past the hipster’s lips, exploring the other’s mouth.

Marcus’s sucked lightly on his boyfriend’s tongue. He lifted himself up just enough to push the other’s boxers down further and manoeuvred his body to rid Wrench of the offending article of clothing entirely all without breaking the kiss. His hands set out mapping every inch of the other’s skin.

The anarchist shuddered, a soft groan escaping his lips muffled by the kiss. His body was quickly heating up under the other’s touch as if tiny jolts of pleasurable electricity passed from Marcus’s fingertips into his body. Marcus always made him feel good.

Marcus could feel Wrench already growing aroused beneath him, his boyfriend’s body responding so desperately to his touch. He rolled his hips down as his nails grazed gently up Wrench’s thighs and paused to massage the other’s hips.

Wrench shuddered again, his pleased sound swallowed up by the kiss. His hands moved down over Marcus’s back, nails grazing lightly over the sensitive skin. They didn’t stop when they reached the waistline of the other’s sweat pants, instead they pushed at the annoying sweats.

The hipster lifted his hands to help Wrench remove his sweats before he kicked them off, not caring where they landed. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath. He broke the kiss again, lips moving down Wrench’s jaw to his neck where he attacked the skin with bites and kisses, his lips working on bruising the skin.

The pale man groaned, rocking his hips up against Marcus’s. His hands slid back up the other’s back, resting on Marcus’s shoulder blades as he rolled his head to the side to give Marcus better access to his neck.

“I’d say you’ve definitely woken up,” Marcus said, grinning. He shifted his hips enough to reach down between them, his hand curling around Wrench’s cock. He began to slowly stroke his boyfriend as his lips moved down along Wrench’s clavicle, pausing to kiss the centre of the anarchy tattoo.

Wrench moaned, his hips pushing up into Marcus’s touch. He tilted his head back, eyes fluttering shut. Every kiss sent a jolt of excitement right down to his member and he shuddered. “Ah fuck,” he groaned out, “How could I not with you? And no one here to interrupt us.”

Marcus chuckled. “Don’t say that too loudly and jinx it.” He kissed down over his boyfriend’s chest, lips brushing over a pink nub and he sucked on the sensitive flesh, feeling the nipple become erect under his administrations.

The anarchist moaned again, his chest arching up against Marcus’s lips. “I’d fucking kill them,” he breathed out, groaning as the hipster bit down on his nipple. “Fuck.”

The hipster kissed over to the neglected nub, treating it the same as the other before he moved down. His lips trailed over Wrench’s quivering stomach and he nipped at the skin just above and below the anarchist’s naval, loving the sounds he was dragging from the other’s lips. His hand continued slowly stroking Wrench’s cock.

Wrench’s hips couldn’t stay still, he kept rolling them up. One hand gripped the pillow beside his head, elbow bent up in the air while his free hand rest on the back of Marcus’s neck. He bent his knees up as Marcus moved further down, spreading them for the hipster.

Marcus’s hand paused at the base of Wrench’s cock, holding it as he kissed up the shaft and wrapped his lips around the tip. His tongue moved over the sensitive flesh and Wrench’s breath hitched.

The anarchist fought to keep his hips still and his eyes fluttered shut as pleasure shot through him like a jolt that made him shudder. He was still overly sensitive from yesterday, and Marcus didn’t often go down on him. It was usually the other way around, but Wrench didn’t mind. He’d never push Marcus into doing anything the other didn’t want to do. “Ah Marcus…”

The darker man let Wrench slid further past his lips, hallowing his cheeks as he swallowed around the other. He took in as much as he could before he began bobbing his head, letting his boyfriend hit the back of his throat with each move of his head.

Wrench’s head rolled to the side and he bit his own arm to try and calm himself down. He was trembling and he moaned loudly, the sound muffled against his skin. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he breathed out. “Oh fuck, Marcus.”

Marcus looked up the best he could, slipping his free hand up his boyfriend’s torso to his lips. He brushed his fingers lightly over Wrench’s lips and Wrench’s lips responded, taking Marcus’s fingers into his mouth.

The punk looked down at Marcus as he began sucking on his boyfriend’s fingers, his tongue swirling around the digits making sure they were covered evenly in his saliva before he let them slip from his lips. “Ngh, hurry, M…”

Marcus pulled his hand back, his head still bobbing on Wrench’s length. He slipped his hand between his boyfriend’s legs and teased a digit against the other’s entrance before he began to push it in, pausing when Wrench’s hips shifted.

“More,” Wrench groaned out, his hips pushing down on the other’s digit. “Now.”

Marcus slowly pushed in a second digit, loving how impatient the other was and soon he was moving his fingers at a fast pace, pushing them in and out of the other, scissoring them to help prepare Wrench faster. His head bobbed, cheeks hollowed as he sucked around his boyfriend’s length.

“Ah, fuck,” Wrench moaned, his hips torn between pushing up or back onto the other’s fingers. His free hand fisted in the sheets beside him as hot pleasure shot through his body. He could feel the heat pooling in his lower abdomen and knew he wasn’t going to last. “Marcus, s-stop I’m so close.”

But Marcus wasn’t going to stop. He curled his fingers inside of his boyfriend and brushed them over the sensitive prostate causing Wrench to gasp and shudder. His head kept moving, taking the anarchist nosily into his mouth.

Wrench couldn’t hold back, all the pent-up frustration from the day before made him weak, but it felt so fucking good. He felt the pressure in his stomach building and his hand pulled at the sheets as the pressure suddenly released, flooding him with the pleasurable heat of release. He cried out, Marcus’s name rolling from his lips as he came, filling the other’s mouth.

Marcus fought back his gag reflex and swallowed around Wrench’s cock before letting it slip from his lips as Wrench collapsed back against the bed, revelling in the high of release. He smirked, slipping his fingers from his boyfriend before he moved up, crushing his lips to the other’s.

The anarchist shuddered as he tasted himself on Marcus’s lips. His hand moved between them, stroking his own cock to keep it hard. He shuddered, still overly sensitive.

Marcus broke the kiss, nipping and tugging at the other’s lower lip. “Be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Wrench moved up onto his elbow.

“There is a rubber in my w—”

“Forget the condoms, we’ve both tested clean. Please, Marcus,” Wrench begged, interrupting the other, his hands gripping the other man’s biceps.

Marcus shivered and leaned down, capturing his lover’s lips in a softer kiss. “And the lube?”

“Just hurry, I need you,” the anarchist replied. He slipped a hand between their bodies, letting his fingers brush over Marcus’s length. “I need to feel you inside me.”

The hipster reached over and fished around in the bedside table for the small bottle of lube which was promptly plucked from his fingers by the impatient Wrench. The anarchist popped the cap and squeezed a generous amount into his hand before tossing the recapped bottle aside. He slipped his hand between their bodies and began stroking Marcus’s cock.

Marcus groaned, shuddering from Wrench’s touch. Until then he’d been painfully neglected.e

 He leaned down, leaving a trail of small bites up his boyfriend’s sensitive neck before moving up his jaw.

Wrench was stronger than he looked, he released the other’s cock and wiped his hand on the sheet before flipping them over, pinning Marcus to the bed as he straddled him. Wrench leaned over Marcus, one hand on the other’s chest while he slipped his free hand between their bodies, taking Marcus’s cock in his hand once again. He began lowering himself onto his boyfriend’s length.

Marcus moaned as he felt himself slowly slipping into his boyfriend’s tight heat. He rest one hand on the other’s hip while his free hand curled around Wrench’s shaft, pumping it slowly. “Fuck.”

Wrench shuddered, pausing once Marcus was fully inside of him. He rest both hands on the hipster’s chest, rolling his hips slowly, giving himself time to adjust to the other’s girth, but soon he was moving. His pace gradually increased.

The darker man began pushing his hips up, meeting Wrench’s movements. His hand pumping the other’s cock while his free hand slid around, groping the anarchist’s rear. He pushed himself into a sitting position, his lips moving over Wrench’s chest.

The anarchist leaned over awkwardly, his lips crashing sloppily against Marcus’s, muffling the sounds of pleasure escaping his lips. He rolled his hips with each thrust down. His hands clutched at his boyfriend’s shoulders.

Marcus wrapped one arm around Wrench and flipped them over, pinning his boyfriend to the bed as his hips picked up the pace, slamming harder into Wrench’s tight heat. He broke the kiss, lips moving down to the pale man’s neck where he attached it with his tongue and teeth, determined to leave a mark.

Wrench’s hands slipped under Marcus’s arms, his nails scratching over the other’s back as he slammed his hips back onto his boyfriend’s cock. His head rolled to the side, lips parted as he moaned out Marcus’s name. His eyes fluttered shut.

Marcus crushed his lips back against Wrench’s and sucked on Wrench’s lower lip, nipping it before closing his mouth fully over the anarchist’s. He thrust his tongue passed Wrench’s kiss swollen lips and hungrily explored the other’s mouth.

Wrench groaned, thrusting himself back onto Marcus. He slid his arms around his boyfriend’s neck as he wrapped a leg around Marcus’s waist, a move that caused Marcus to move deeper inside of him.

The hipster’s hands ran down Wrench’s sides, nails grazing lightly over the skin and over his boyfriend’s hips before he slid his hands back up, fingers dancing over quivering flesh. His tongue was now battling with Wrench’s.

The anarchist ran his hands down over Marcus’s upper torso, his fingers exploring the expanse of skin above him, tracing over muscles flexing as the hipster moved. He loved having Marcus over him, dominating him. It excited him. The pleasure Marcus caused him always felt so good, his boyfriend always knew all of the right moves to get Wrench to writhe for him and this morning was no different.

It wasn’t long before Marcus brushed against the punk’s prostate causing Wrench to break the kiss and desperately gasp for more. The hipster shuddered as Wrench moaned his name and kissed a trail down Wrench’s jaw line. Every once in a while, he’d pause to nip at the other’s skin as he trailed kisses down over his boyfriend’s neck and shoulders.

Wrench wrapped an arm around Marcus’s neck, the other he dropped down between them. His fingers curled around his shaft, pumping his cock sloppily in time with Marcus’s thrusts. The fairer haired man could feel his end nearing as Marcus continuously thrust into his prostate. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

Marcus could tell Wrench was getting close as the anarchist was getting louder, his movements more desperate. He was close himself. He slipped a hand between them, pushing Wrench’s hand aside, he began to pump the anarchist’s cock in a firm grip.

Wrench moaned and gasped, withering in complete pleasure beneath his boyfriend. No one had ever made him feel as good as Marcus could. “Marcus… so fucking close…” he groaned out, feeling the familiar heat pooling in his lower abdomen yet again. He slipped his hands beneath the other’s arms, his nails digging into his lover’s shoulder blades and thrust back desperately onto Marcus’s cock.

The darker man kissed up Wrench’s clavicle, up his boyfriend’s neck to his ear. “Don’t hold it back, cum for me,” he growled lowly, nipping at the lobe of Wrench’s ear before kissing the most sensitive spot on Wrench’s neck.

The anarchist did just that. He felt the pressure in his stomach release, his whole body flooded with pleasure as he came for a second time that morning, shouting Marcus’s name loudly. His head thrown back, his eyes shut tight and mouth hanging open, he thrust up into Marcus’s hand as his seed shot messily onto their stomachs and his lover’s hand.

The darker man continued to stroke his boyfriend’s length, milking him for what he was worth and only releasing him when he knew Wrench was totally spent. Grabbing onto Wrench’s hips, he sat back up onto his knees, thrusting sloppily into the other man’s clenching body. He was so close and with a few more thrusts, he followed Wrench over the edge, releasing inside of the anarchist and moaning Wrench’s name breathlessly.

Marcus rode his orgasm out inside of Wrench, his hips gradually slowing before he was spent too and he slipped gently from Wrench’s body only to collapse beside his boyfriend. Both of them laid there in a daze, slowly coming down from their post-orgasm high and trying to regain their breathing.

“Do you two have it out of your system now?”

“Sitara?!” Marcus shouted, his eyes growing large as he looked around and Wrench yanked the sheets over his head, effectively hiding his mask-less face.

“What the fuck!” Wrench shouted.

“Relax, you weren’t answering your phone so Josh hacked it,” Sitara responded, her voice coming from Marcus’s phone resting on the nightstand. “Thankfully we cannot see anything.”

“How long have you been there?!” Marcus asked.

Wrench’s arm was the only thing sticking out from beneath the blanket, blindly feeling around for his mask even though no one could actually see him, but Marcus. “What a shame you can’t see,” he said sarcastically once his mask was in place.

“Long enough. It looks like Ray lost the bet!” she said brightly.

“I still don’t get what pipes have to do with sex,” Josh said.

“What?” Wrench’s synthetic voice said, hitting a high note. An angry expression, a backward and a forward slash, displayed on his mask as he moved from beneath the sheets and glared at the phone.

“Oh, you boys didn’t think we didn’t know what you were doing, did you?” Sitara said.

“…So yesterday…” Marcus started.

Wrench shook his head and rolled onto his side, wincing at the pain in his backside, but he moulded himself to Marcus’s back. He slid his hand down Marcus’s side and rubbed the other’s hip. “Hang up.”

“Yesterday, Ray bet you wouldn’t last the day,” Sitara said. “Considering I made sure neither of you got home until after midnight, I win!”

“So you were up to something!” Marcus said, he leaned back against Wrench and slipped a hand back, holding Wrench against him.

“You fuckers were interrupting on fucking purpose?” Wrench added, a hint of annoyance in his synthetic voice, though he could see the humour in the situation.

“Honestly, I want to know why you didn’t tell us sooner!” Sitara said. “It’s not like it wasn’t obvious.”

“You know what, just for that we aren’t coming in today!” Marcus added, rolling over to face Wrench. He slipped his arms around his boyfriend.

“Wait! You guys—”

Wrench cut Sitara off, leaning over Marcus to reach the phone. “Nope, adiós fuckers!” He hung up and shut the phone down before tossing it aside and settling back down in Marcus’s arms. “Where were we?”

Marcus grinned and lifted a hand to remove Wrench’s mask. He set it aside, brushing his lips against Wrench’s. “Something about staying in bed all day.”

Wrench grinned. “Just shut up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~anyone else see wrench being loud??~~ Thank you guys so much for reading this! This is definitely not the end of me, I promise. Currently working on another series that's more serious this time, but I need to work it out first. I will have more stuff coming! If anyone has any ideas they'd like me to write, leave a comment!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
